Finding Humans
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Lyra and Bon Bon headed into the Everfree Forest in search of the elusive humans but, run into trouble. One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all I present to you my very first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanfic. I only got into the show this year and I quickly became a brony. While I have written a ton of fanfiction, this is my first for this show.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville as the sun rose ahead. Bon Bon stretched and let out a a yawn ready to start a new day. Bon Bon got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she was greeted by an unexpected sight: Lyra filling to knapsacks.

"What's going on?" asked Bon Bon.

"You didn't read the paper?" asked a surprised Lyra.

"I just woke up." answered Bon Bon.

Lyra used her magic to levitate the morning's edition of _The Ponyville Express_ and brought it to Bon Bon's eyes. Bon Bon read the article Lyra had opened and all her questions where suddenly answered.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Bon Bon.

"No. Last night Nurse Redheart was returning home when she saw a bipedal creature run into the Everfree Forest." said Lyra.

"She must have been seeing things." scoffed Bon Bon.

"No way. She saw a real genuine human. I just know." said Lyra, casting the paper aside.

"Not this again." sighed Bon Bon, all too familiar with this scenario.

"I just know there's humans out there." said Lyra dreamily.

"I don't want to hurt you but, you know as well as I do that humans are a myth." replied Bon Bon.

"Humans are real. Even Zecora has said there are strange creatures in the Everfree Forest." noted Lyra.

"Of course. There's all sorts of creatures in that place." said Bon Bon.

"So why can't you believe in humans?" asked Lyra.

"There have been no credible sightings of humans or proof they exist." answered Lyra.

"What of the Ponington Film?" asked Lyra.

"That was likely a hoax like other "evidence". Face it Lyra, humans are just made up." answered Bon Bon.

"I know humans exist. I've been studying them since I was a little filly and someday I will fine them." declared Lyra.

"Fine. If you really want to then I can't stop you." sighed Bon Bon, headed to make food.

"Great, because I'm going into the Everfree Forest to find humans once and for all." stated Lyra.

Bon Bon stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her roommate.

"Lyra, you know how incredible dangerous that is." said Bon Bon.

"Twilight and her friends have gone in plenty of times. Pulse, Applejack's little sister goes in there all the time." noted Lyra.

"That is true." admitted Bon Bon.

"Besides, I'll have company." added Lyra.

"Who will that be?" asked Bon Bon curiously.

"You of course." answered Lyra.

"What! There's no way I'm going into the incredible dangerous Everfree Forest!" declared Bon Bon.

"Please." requested Lyra.

"No." said Bon Bon.

"Please!" begged Lyra.

"Lyra, the Everfree Forest is far too dangerous for either of us." said Bon Bon.

"Fine. If you don't want to go. But, I'm still going." stated Lyra.

"Okay. If you want to go then I won't stop you." said Bon Bon.

"I'm fine with that." said Lyra.

Lyra used her magic to levitate one of the knapsacks and placed it on her back.

"Goodbye Bon Bon. Next time you see me, I'll have a real human with me." said Lyra.

"I look forward to it." said Bon Bon.

"My Little Human..." sung Lyra as she left.

With that Lyra left and Bon Bon tried to get on with her usual morning.

"I wonder if Lyra has found a human left?" asked Bon Bon to herself.

Bon Bon found concerned creeping into her mind but, she tried to push them aside.

"I'm sure Lyra's fine. There's no need to worry about here." said Bon Bon.

Bon Bon shook her head and went back to preparing herself breakfast.

"Lyra is fine...all alone...in the Everfree Forest." said Bon Bon, her concern growing.

Bon Bon stopped what she was doing then thought long and hard. Bon Bon then put on the remaining knapsack.

"Lyra, I'm coming!" called Bon Bon, dashing out of the house.

* * *

><p>Bon Bon raced out of the house and through Ponyville. She passed by Vinyl Scratch having breakfast with Octavia, Bulk Biceps working out, Colgate going to work, Derpy delivering the morning mail, Carrot Top selling her goods and Berry Punch enjoying one of her "special ciders". Bon Bon saw the edge of Everfree Forest and pushed herself but, she was surprised when she saw Lyra at the edge of the forest.<p>

"Lyra!" cried Bon Bon.

A surprised Lyra turned her head and smiled upon seeing Bon Bon.

"Hey Bon Bon." said Lyra, as the earth pony reached her.

"Why...haven't...you...gone...in...yet?" asked Bon Bon between pants.

"I decided to talk to Nurse Redheart before I went in. She saw a tall bipedal creature walking into the forest. In the light of Luna's moon she got a good look and straight-up told me she has never seen anything like it." answered Lyra excited.

"Okay, well I guess we should get going." said Bon Bon nervous.

"You're right." said Lyra.

The two ponies entered the Everfree Forest and began their quest for humans. The entire time, Lyra kept telling Bon Bon information about humans.

"Bon Bon, did you know human males average around 6 feet?" asked Lyra.

"No." answered Bon Bon flatly.

"Bon Bon, did you know humans hunt other animals for food?" asked Lyra.

"That amazing." answered Bon Bon flatly.

"Bon Bon, did you know humans started as hunter-gathers but, evolved into a civilization?" asked Lyra.

"Then why the hey are we searching the Everfree Forest for them?" asked Bon Bon.

"Because we ponies now live in towns and cities so humans live in secluded places." answered Lyra.

The two ponies walked careful to avoid Poison Joke as they kept their search going. Suddenly, a roar caught both mare's attention.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bon Bon nervously.

"Yes. There are a lot of wild creatures in the Everfree Forest. It shouldn't be a big surprise." answered Lyra.

"I think we should consider heading back." proposed Bon Bon.

"We've come too far to go back now." replied Lyra.

"Lyra..." began Bon Bon.

However, before Bon Bon could finish she heard a growling.

"Did you hear that?" asked Bon Bon.

"Yes." answered Lyra, "Let's be careful."

* * *

><p>The two continued excavating the entire Everfree Forest with no luck. Hoping for more information, the two headed to Zecora's home for more information. After several hours, they continued their search as the sun move across the sky as the day got later and later. Finally, Bon Bon could take it no more.<p>

"Lyra that's it. I want to go home now." said Bon Bon stamping her hoof.

"But it's still daylight out." noted Lyra.

"I've been here all day making my way through this dangerous forest, I haven't eaten all day and it will be night soon." said Bon Bon.

"We'll go home as soon as the night comes and we can have a huge dinner." said Lyra.

"Princess Luna will raise the moon soon and this already dangerous forest will become even more dangerous. I do not want to be in here then." said Bon Bon determined.

"But, we've already come so far." pleaded Lyra.

"Look Lyra, you just have to accept that fact that humans don't exist. If we stay here past the sunset then the odds of that will increase." said Bon Bon.

"I see. That's how you feel then." said Lyra upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Bon Bon.

"You still think humans exist." answered Lyra.

"Well...no." admitted Bon Bon.

"I was hoping you would come because you believed in what we were doing." said Lyra.

"Humans don't exist." said Bon Bon.

"Yes they do!" cried Lyra.

"Lyra, humans do not exist.' stated Bon Bon.

Lyra didn't answer, instead her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Um Lyra." said Bon Bon perplexed.

Bon Bon waved his leg in front of Lyra's eyes to snap her back.

"Don't move." whispered Lyra.

Bon Bon heard snarling which caused her to turn around. Upon doing so, Bon bon saw six Timber wolves facing her down.

"Oh no." gulped Bon Bon.

The Timber wolves snarled and slowly closed in.

"Easy. Nice wolves." said Bon Bon, hoping to calm them down.

"If you run, it will get them going." whispered Lyra.

This did not work and the Timber wolves began to make their move.

"Run!" cried Bon Bon.

Just as Lyra predicted, this got the Timber wolves going. Lyra was forced to run as well with the Timber wolves following them.

"I told you not to run!" cried Lyra, catching up to Bon Bon.

"I'm panicked!" cried Bon Bon.

The two ponies ran hoping to lose the Timber wolves. However, the wolf pack didn't lose steam only seeming to get closer.

"Lyra, we need to do something!" called Bon Bon.

Lyra thought for a moment and came up with a plan.

"Follow me!" called Lyra.

Lyra ran off the beaten path and into the thick woods. Bon Bon was not sure this was the wisest thing to do but, the Timber wolves were gaining ground.

"I hope Lyra knows what she's doing." said Bon Bon.

Bon Bon ran into the woods following Lyra. The wolves turned and followed suit without a second thought.

Bon Bon kept running and she soon ran into Lyra.

"Lyra, they're still following us." noted Bon Bon.

"I hoped this would discourage them." said Lyra.

The two ponies bobbed and weaved trees as they made their way through the thick forest. Looking back, Bon Bon noticed the lead Timber wolf was right on their heels.

"Lyra, they're going to get us!" cried Bon Bon.

"Give me a moment." said Lyra.

Lyra thought for a moment then came up with an idea.

"Bon Bon, duck your head." said Lyra.

Bon Bon did so as Lyra used her magic to grab a tree back and pull it backwards. Once they passed it, Lyra released the branch which flung back smashing the Timber wolf to pieces as it did so.

The two ponies continued trying to allude the Timber wolves but, ran into a dead end. Turning around, the duo found themselves facing down the five remaining Timber wolves.

"What do we do know?" asked Bon Bon.

"We have to fight." answered Lyra.

The two ponies stood their ground as the Timber wolves attacked. Dodging attacks, they both began to fight them off.

Lyra faced down three of the wolves and to Lyra their strategy was clear.

"They're trying to surround me." thought Lyra.

The three Timber wolves surround Lyra and attacked. Lyra quickly ducked causing the three wolves to collide.

As they got up, Lyra fired a beam of magic to hit one of the Timber wolves and send it crashing into a tree. This caused the Timber wolf to shatter into pieces.

Bon Bon had to deal with the remaining two with one in front of her and one behind. They took turns attacking and trying to catch Bon Bon off guard.

Lyra tried to hit the Timber wolf facing her down but, it managed to dodge her attacks. Suddenly, the other remaining Timber wolf tried to jump on Lyra's side but, Lyra managed to tackle it sending it to the ground.

The Timber wolf behind Bon Bon tried jumping on her but, Bon Bon managed to duck. The other Timber wolf jumped on her back tried to bite Bon Bon in the back of the neck.

However, Bon Bon began bucking wildly and set the Timber wolf flying. The Timber wolf was throw into a large boulder and it shattered into pieces.

"Lyra, are you okay?" asked Bon Bon.

"Right now am I." answered Lyra.

Lyra turned and out of the corner of her saw something.

"Bon Bon lookout!" cried Lyra

Bon Bon turned and saw the Timber wolf who she ducked jumping her. Bon Bon turned and bucked again hitting the Timber wolf in the chin with her hooves. This caused it to shatter.

Lyra saw the final Timber wolf attacking her. The mint-colored pony fired bolt of magic and hit the Timber wolf smashing it to pieces. However, the Timber wolf she tackled got up.

"Let's go before the others regenerate!" cried Bon Bon.

The two ponies began running with the last Timber wolf on their heels. Suddenly, Lyra tripped on a tree root and fell.

"Lyra!" cried Bon Bon.

Bon Bon turned back to help Lyra as the Timber wolf attacked the latter. However, suddenly a rock was thrown out of nowhere hitting the Timber wolf and breaking it. For a moment, Lyra thought she saw a hand.

"It can't be." said Lyra stunned.

"Come on!" cried Bon Bon.

* * *

><p>Lyra jumped to her hooves and the two ponies galloped their way out of the Everfree Forest. They kept going until they came to outskirts of Ponyville when they finally stopped. The two ponies were exhausted and immediately caught their breath. Once they had, the two faced each other.<p>

"Bon Bon, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run off into such a dangerous place. Not to mention, I brought you into there and put your life in danger." said Lyra.

"I shouldn't have scoffed at your belief in humans. It's something your truly believe in and I should respect that." replied Bon Bon.

The two then hugged each other for thirty seconds before letting go.

"Let's go." said Bon Bon.

Bon Bon began to trot back to Ponyville with Lyra. But, Lyra stopped at looked back wondering what exactly threw that rock.

"Lyra, is something wrong?" asked Bon Bon, looking back.

"No." answered Lyra.

As Bon Bon shrugged and went back to town, Lyra took a final look at the Forest.

"Thank you." said the mint-green pony, before heading off join Bon Bon.

A/N: So there is my first MLP fanfic done. The basic premise is that humans are the Bigfoot of Equestria and Lyra is the equivalent of a bigfoot enthusiastic. The titles refers to the Animal Planet show "Finding Bigfoot" because I couldn't think of another title. The film Lyra mentioned is a take on the famou Patterson-Grimlin film thought I couldn't think of a clever ponified version of Grimlin. Anyway, this is my first fanfic for this genre so please remember that thought I found our community to be very friendly. I am also interested in a beta reader if anyone's interested. My MLP fanfics will be sparatic unlike my other one so I don't know when my next story will be out. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
